Even Angels Fall
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Jeff Jarrett has been blessed in his life, he has 4 beautiful daughters, a empire that would make any man jealous. And he has three women that could always turn to in times of need, his favorites, the golden trio. Traci, Ajay and Aiden.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; This is the backstory of why Traci, Ajay and Aiden are Jeff's favorites in The Fall Of Greatness. Starting with their first meetings then different significant moments in their relationship. I own Ajay, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 and Mollie is mentioned belongs to Alice Jericho._

* * *

_Big Daddy's Favorite Sweet One_

_Traci_

Traci Brooks looked around her new place of employment, Cheddar's Casual Café in Hendersonville Tennessee hoping to find something good in this new town. She was a wander by nature, wandering from city to city trying to find a place where she belonged and was wanted. Something she never was before.

Her childhood was filled with ridicule and heartache, her father had wanted a boy and when she turned out to be a girl, he took every chance got to beat her down every way possible.

This caused her to seek out men who would show her love and attention and fill that void that was left in her thanks to her father's mistreatment. When she was 17 she dropped out of high school marrying the first man that told her he loved her.

That proved to be the first of _many _mistakes Traci would make in her young life. Her ex husband cheated on her and was abusive. Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave him, she thought she could change him.

That was until the day he put her intensive care. She called an aunt that she could trust and wanted her around and with their help she was able to leave that son of bitch.

She stuck around the little town where her aunt lived for a few more months before wandering up to Toronto where she stayed for at least 5 months before going to New York where she got into some trouble.

Getting arrested for prostitution and getting hooked on drugs, that's also where she meet Pretty Boy Danny Serrano a pimp that wanted to take Traci and drag her deep into the depths of underground prostitution and drug use.

She left fairly quickly when she saw her friend Nikki getting murder in cold blood in front of her. She never looked back to New York after that. After that she ended up Chicago and in the company of some straight edge guys who helped her get straight and off of the drugs and booze.

As is it always, she didn't stay for long in Chicago she then headed to Indianapolis, Indiana where she found more trouble and 2 more abusive guys then finally she ended up in Hendersonville where she hoped she would get that fresh start she desperately wanted.

The door to the café swung open and Traci looked up from the counter she was wiping down and her heart gave a flutter. Standing in the doorway was a well dressed man with blonde hair and a brilliant smirk on his face.

Everything about him screamed power respect and money something she was oddly attracted too.

Behind him were two bigger guys one that was built and buff with his bleach blonde hair and matching goatee the other had dark hair and soul patch. Luck was on her side as the hostess Linda lead them to her section.

She quickly went to the mirror and checked her lip gloss and gave her raven hair a fluff before walking towards the table.

Jeff Jarrett looked up at their waitress his blue eyes giving her an approving once over. Her white blouse was strained over her ample chest, a sliver of her tan skin showed just above her skin tight jeans; he made his way up to her face his smirk never leaving his face.

A smile pulled at her lips as she posed her pen to her pad, "Hi I am Traci and I will be your waitress tonight, I can start you guys with anything to drink"

Steve and Scott rattled off their drink choices leaving only to Jeff to order.

"I will have a beer Darlin'"

Traci felt a little shiver go up and down her spine before nodding her head and going back to get their drinks. Jeff watched her stroll away with a false air of confidence before turning back to his comrades.

"It's good to see you like this again" Steve mused.

Jeff had lost his wife to cancer several months prior and hadn't really been up to doing much, they were lucky to have gotten him to leave his study that was filled with trash and empty whiskey bottles and into the shower. His worried daughters were the mist of cleaning it up when they left the house.

Jeff gave his friend a cocky smile, 'I am thinking maybe you are right, maybe it's time to start moving on' he leaned back as Traci sat the drinks on the table.

"I am always going to love Jill and know she is watching over me. But its time to move on" he said winking up at Traci who blush slightly and stuttered over her words asking if they were ready to order.

"She will be a good one to help you out of this funk" Scott mused watching Traci's ass sway back and forth as she walked back towards the kitchen to put their orders in. Jeff nodded his head.

The woman came back to the table a few minutes later to refill waters and refresh their beers.

"Are you new here Traci" Jeff asked putting on his southern charm that never failed to get girls out of their panties.

"Yes sir' "Jeff" he corrected, 'sit down"

he motioned to the empty spot next to Scott

. 'I don't want to get into trouble it's my first night on the job'

"and I am one of the owners, its okay sit down darlin'" he said smiled reassuringly at her.

Traci took a deep breath and sat down next to Scott.

"Where are you from" he asked.

"St. Mary's, Ontario, Canada originally' she answered.

"What brings you to Hendersonville' Steve asked.

"I just kind of ended up here, I was in Indianapolis before here"

she stopped herself from going on, she didn't want these three strange men knowing everything about her life. In an odd sense she felt safe with them, protected almost something she had never felt before and she kind of liked it.

There was something about Traci, Jeff had decided from their short little conversation, that needed to be fixed, loved and nurtured and he was just the one to do it.

He pulled his business card and scribbled down his cell phone number on the back of it before handing it to her along with a hefty tip.

"Call me if you need anything darlin' and I mean it'


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed. This chapter is Ajay and the next one is Aiden._

* * *

_Big Daddy's Spit Fire Princess_

_Ajay_

It had been almost 3 years to the date that Jeff meet Traci that he went up to Memphis to visit his oldest daughter Mollie who was attending law school.

'I got a new roommate" Mollie started sitting across from her father in the living room of her apartment.

"Really? What's that the second one in 6 months"

"I can't help that no one wants to live with me" she shrugged, "her name is Ajay and she is from Canada. I think you'll really like her. She's kind of like you. Loyal, protective, loving, has a fiery temper and attitude and is smart as hell' Mollie answered as her father sat back on the couch nodding.

"Moll? You home" a voice called a while later.

"In here Ajay" she called back causing Jeff to sit up straighter

"We need to go out to tonight" Ajay said rounding the corner loosening her hair from its ponytail, she froze seeing Jeff sitting there wearing his charming smile.

"Dad this is Ajay Reso, Ajay this is my dad Jeff' Mollie introduced her blue eyes going between the two.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Jarrett, Mollie has told me so much about you" she smiled.

"You too, call me Jeff though" He smiled standing up and extending his hand to her. She shook his hand staring into the twinkling blue eyes that reminded her so much of Mollie's a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Jeff fought a smirk back, there was something different about Ajay that was different from Traci, something that was drawing him into her by the end of his trip he would find out for sure what it was.

Mollie cleared her throat, "So dad I forgot to ask how's Traci"

"Who's Traci" Ajay asked looking before father and daughter.

"Dad's girlfriend'

"Oh" Ajay pulled her hand out of Jeff's. She should've known he had a girlfriend

. "You said something about going out tonight. What happened'

"Nothing just feel the need to go out is all' She answered, "Excuse me, I have to make a phone call'

Jeff looked at Mollie to see if she would start giving him information.

"Once a day she calls her older brother to check in, he is the closet thing to a father figure that she has in her life. Her 'parents' if you can call them that left her when she was a baby" Mollie said without blinking an eye.

"They left her"

"Hmm, she doesn't say much though about them. It's always Jay this or Jay that or my Gran this or that. She is a big family person"

Jeff nodded and sat back in his chair thoughtfully, 'I'm going to come out with you tonight"

"Okay dad, just warning you now, Ajay is a dance club person, she is a big dancer' Mollie commented before standing up to go see Ajay and get ready.

"I think I can handle it darlin'" Jeff smirked.

"Hey Ajay, can I talk to you for a second" she said sticking her head into her roommate's room.

"Sure" she answered.

"I just want to give you a friendly warning friend to friend" she said sitting on the bed.

"Okay" Ajay trailed off tapping her eyeliner against the palm of her hand.

"Just be careful around my dad, I don't want to see you getting hurt because of something he does"

"What does your dad do" she asked.

"He runs different businesses. He's good at what he does Ajay"

the older girl nodded her head and turned back to her vanity mirror. Mollie stood up after a few minutes leaving her alone in her room. There was a knock on the door a couple of minutes later.

"Come in" she called.

"Hey Darlin'" Jeff greeted, "Do ya mind if we talk I want to get to my daughter's new roommate"

"Sure' she smiled turning around.

Jeff got a good look at Ajay's looks; her blonde hair fell around her shoulders in waves, a smile tugging at her lips her brown eyes twinkling shyly at him.

His eyes trailed down to her body, she took very good care of herself from what he could see.

'So Mollie said you were Canada'

"I am originally from Orangeville, I'm sure she told you my parents left me when I was little'

Jeff nodded his head.

Like Traci before her, Ajay felt oddly comfortable around him and decided to go on, "My grandparents raised me and my two older brothers" she pointed a frame picture on her nightstand, "Adam and Jay, they had a hand in raising me, they would take me to dance practice and cheer practice"

Jeff's eyes went a little hazy at the thought of her in a little cheerleading uniform.

As if she read his thoughts she handed him a picture, "That was me in my junior year'

Jeff nodded his head looking over the picture. "What brought you to Memphis? Canada bore you"

"You could say that' she answered looking down, "My Pops died a couple of years ago and everything went to shit back home. My aunt is trying to take the family business from my Gran and uncles. Then my boyfriend dumped me so I decided on a change of scenery and so far I love it here'

Jeff nodded his head, "Have you talked to your parents at all"

"Not really, my mom died when I was 10 and my father only shows up when he wants shit, mostly money but usually he goes to Jay for that'

Ajay said shaking her head before turning her full attention to him leaning her elbows on her knees, 'Mollie said you are in business. What do you do"

"Sugar, you don't even want to know what I do"

"You would be surprised at what I can handle Mr. Jarrett" she sassed giving her hair a toss.

A smirk formed on his face as he leaned in dangerously close to her, "One day darlin' I'll take you up on that'

Mollie stood in the doorway watching the almost flirtatious exchange between the two worried that her friend was going to be dragged into the lifestyle she grew up but between Ajay and Traci, Ajay was better suited for it, she just hoped that she took her warning and stayed away from her father and his web of deceit, crime and darkness.

But no girl could ever say no and Ajay would be no different.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is a revamp chapter of the first version i posted. I like it a little better then the last one.. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. I own Ajay._

* * *

_Big Daddy's Favorite Sweet Angel_

_Aiden_

Aide Carlton smiled a she stepped into the lavish front lobby of Tiffany's, she was taking a break from her hectic for a little bit of retail therapy.

"Miss Carlton welcome back" one of the women greeted.

"Thank you Susan"

"Richard is in waiting in the back or you with some of our more timeless pieces"

Aiden nodded her head her golden eyes making a quick sweep of the floor. They landed on a blonde who was looking a little out of place peering in one of the cases. She could clearly read the lost look on her face across the room.

Poor girl probably didn't know the difference between a princess cut and a marquis cut diamond.

Feeling her fashion consultant side kicking in as Aiden walked over to the woman, "excuse me, you look like you need some help"

"Am I that obvious' the woman questioned, "This really isn't my type of thing but Jeff told me to get something"

Aiden started sizing her up to see if she could help her out any. The only the diamonds she could see were in the studs in her ears, and she was pretty sure they encircled the face of her Rolex watch.

'I'm sure we'll find something you'll like"

"Thank you…"

"Aiden" she supplied.

"Ajay" she smiled relived.

"Do you've a limit"

"No, Big Daddy said to get whatever I wanted. Usually he picks it out for me and surprises me with it"

Aiden nodded her head and started looking between the cases shaking her head finding nothing really that screamed out that it was perfect for the obvious tomboy that was standing in front of her.

"Come on' she said pulling her towards the back hoping that they would find something for her back there.

By the time they were leaving almost two hours later Ajay was convinced that this small fashion guru was absolutely perfect for her boyfriend's crabby best friend.

"I'd like to take you out to lunch to thank you for all your help today. You didn't have to do this for a complete stranger."

"It wasn't a problem" Aiden stated, she didn't want to be any trouble.

"Come on it'll be fun and my boyfriend won't be done with his business for another hour or so. I could use the company" Ajay said sticking her lower lip out into a pout just for good measure. Aiden felt a smile forming on her face as she nodded.

Alex walked into the Ivy trailing behind Chris who was walking quickly to the table where Ajay was sitting with a well dressed blonde sitting across from her. He fought back an surge of annoyance knowing that the usual well meaning Canadian was sitting, she was going to try and hook him up again with yet another girl that she _hope _could cure his long standing bachelorhood.

He sat down opposite of the new girl giving a grunt in greeting his brown eyes flashing at Ajay who gave him a saucy grin.

"Alex, Chris this is Aiden Carlton, she helped me out at Tiffany's today. Aiden this is my boyfriend Chris and this grump is Alex" she introduced before taking a sip of her drink.

'It's nice to meet ya'll" Aiden spoke softly dropping her golden eye shyly.

"You too" Chris smiled, "so you saved Ajay at Tiffany's"

Aiden nodded her head as Ajay starting telling the jovial blue eye man her tale.

Alex sat back sipping his beer his eyes training on the southern woman.

There was something about her that was drawing her into him, he wasn't sure it was her alluring golden eyes or her sweet southern charm.

Whatever it was he liked it, she was different from the harsh ugliness of some of the women that hung around the Kings, different from the brash sexiness that Ajay had and the insecure prettiness that went with Traci.

His annoyance slowly turned into need and lust, his frown turning into a panty dropping smirk.

Aiden glanced over at him and smiled shyly a fine blush covering her face; she quickly turned her attention back to Ajay and Chris who were smiling almost knowingly at her.

"We'll give you two a few minutes to talk' Chris said standing up and pulling Ajay's chair out for her.

Aiden nodded her head and turned her attention to Alex who waited until his two friends were out of sight before turning to her.

"I'm sorry my attitude earlier, Ajay has a habit of setting me up on blind dates before and they have turned out badly'

"Oh" Aiden said looking down she wasn't aware that's what Ajay had been doing.

"But I would like to talk to you again.'

"I would like that' Aiden beamed take a pen out a scribbling her number down on her cocktail napkin and handing it to him.

She stood up gracefully before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"Don't wait forever to call" she whispered before leaving the building.

'Well" Ajay asked passing him the cigarette she just lit up.

"I got her number. No more meddling Ajay and I mean it" Alex said poking her lightly in the shoulder.

"Girl scout honor" she said holding her hands up innocently.

Aiden exhaled a deep breath as she sank back against the worn leather of the cab, the three people she spent the last three hours with weren't people she was normally friends with but she found herself wanting to be friends with them for unknown reason.

Over the next 3 months Alex and Aiden talked on the phone and formed a relationship something that was rare for them both. When they could get a chance one of them flew to where the other was at for that rare in person visit.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at Jeff's house for a bar-a-queue as they did most summer Sundays. Jeff was manning the grill smoking a cigar smirking at the chicken fight scene. Ajay was on top of AJ's shoulders fighting against Joslyn and Frankie.

Traci was sitting on the edge of the pool cheering her boyfriend and the eldest Jarrett daughter on. Joe was sitting under the umbrella watching everything with intense all seeing eyes.

Steve was sitting next to him tipping back his fourth or fifth drink his daughter Tessa lost count.

Chris was sitting across him his shaded eyes looking over some newspapers his phone attached to his ear undoubtedly taking bets for the baseball games that night occasionally looking up and yelling words of encouragement to his girlfriend.

Aiden was nervous as she stepped into the lavish house of Alex's boss; she had flown out that morning to see Alex and was surprised when he said they had to go to a family dinner where he promised Ajay and Chris were already at.

"Come on, they don't bite hard' Alex grinned pulling on hand.

"It's about time Shelley" James called.

'Sorry I had to pick someone up"

Ajay turned her head from where she was sitting next to Traci wringing her blonde locks out, 'Aiden?! Oh my god"

Aiden felt a smile forming on her face as the Canadian rushed over to her soaking wet and hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad you are here."

Alex grinned reassuringly at her as Ajay pulled her to where everyone was at introducing her to everyone as Chris came over and kissed her cheek in greeting wrapping a towel around his chattering girlfriend. Jeff was last as always.

"Aiden, this is Jeff also known as Big Daddy" Ajay introduced, "Big daddy this is the woman that saved my life at Tiffany's and who is changing Alex for the better, Aiden"

"I've heard all about you sugar" he smirked taking Aiden's delicate hand in his and kissing the back of it putting all of the Jarrett charm on.

Aiden smiled back shyly looking up at him though her eyelashes a blush covering her form.

Everything about him screamed charm, money, power and respect.

Something that scared her and sent shivers down her spine and in turn made her crave him.

Jeff grinned at her before releasing her hand, she looked like an angel. An angel that God sent down from heaven just for him It was only a matter of time until he made her his.


End file.
